movietitlesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Mouse Detective 3-D Credits
3-D Release Opening Logos *Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Walt Disney Pictures Presents *A Pixar And Troublemaker Studios Production *A Film by: Walt Disney Feature Animation *"The Special 3D Edition Of The Great Mouse Detective" *With the Voice Talents of **John Lithgow as Professor Ratigan **Frank Welker - Basil **Val Bettin - Dawson **Catherine O'Hara - Silveia **Susanne Pollatschek - Olivia **Candy Candido - Fidget **Diana Chesney - Mrs. Judson **Eve Brenner - The Mouse Queen **and Alan Young as Flaversham *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II And MTM Enterprises Inc. *Associate Producer: James Wang *Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard *Production Supervisor: Charles Leland Richardson *Film Editor: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. *Music Composed and Conducted by: Henry Mancini *Executive Producers: Phil Feldman, Willard Carroll & Peter Locke *Screenplay by: John Musker, Ron Clements, Jerry Rees & Joe Ranft *Screen Story by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee *Produced by: Robert Rodriguez, John Musker, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson *Co Director: Maurice Noble *Directed by: John Musker, Dave Michener, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson Ending Credits *Associate Producer: Kathleen Gavin *Production Designed by: Gene Callahan *Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill *Based on the "Basil Of Baker Street" book series by Eve Titus and Paul Galdone *Inspired by the works of: Arthur Conan Doyle *Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Max Maxwell *Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl *Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise *Animation Consultant: Eric Larson *Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White *Art Direction: Brian McEntee, Guy Vasilovich, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. *Character Designs: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer *Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee *Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl *Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III *Color Styling: Jim Coleman, A. Kendall O'Connor *Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards *Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd *Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg *Additional Film Editors: Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton *Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell *Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze *Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer *Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway *Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula *Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan *ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg *ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz *Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff *Foley Artist: John Roesch *Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp *Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton *Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson *Music Consultant: Robin Garb *Music Engineer: John Richards *Score Producer: Henry Mancini *Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina *Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn *Music Editors: Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell *Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios *Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic *Orchestra Recorded at: Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan *Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan *Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy *Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle *Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman *Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson *Chorus: Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo *Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten *Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris *Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise *Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester *Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas *Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker *Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan *Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten *Xerox Check: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade *Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon *Animation Check: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant *Final Check: WIlma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill *Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar *Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor *Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg *Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark *Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird *Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack *Painting: Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri *Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale *Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother *Color Timing: Phil Hetos *Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson *Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age *Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan *Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith *Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador *Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips *Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny *Production Manager: Don Hahn *Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha *Production Auditor: Jeff Bush *Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers *Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider *Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda *Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo *ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris *Cast: **Jesse White - Basil **Dan Hennessey - Dawson **Catherine O'Hara - Silveia **Mona Marshall - Olivia **Vincent Price - Professor Ratigan **Candy Candido - Fidget **Diana Chesney - Mrs. Judson **Eve Brenner - The Mouse Queen **John Stephenson - Flaversham *Additional Voice Talents: **Basil Rathbone - Sherlock Holmes **Laurie Main - Watson **Shani Wallis - Lady Mouse **Ellen Fitzhugh - Bar Maid **Walker Edmiston - Citizen **Barrie Ingham - Bartholomew **Melissa Manchester as Miss Kitty Mouse **Charles Fleischer as Various Voices **Frank Welker as Toby the Dog/Felicia the Cat *Thug Guards: Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Val Bettin, Walker Edmiston Songs *"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" **Music: Henry Mancini **Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh **Vocals: Vincent Price and The Chorus *"Goodbye, So Soon" **Music: Henry Mancini **Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh **Vocals: Vincent Price and The Chorus *"Let Me Be Good To You" **Written and Performed by: Melissa Manchester **Produced by: Robbie Buchanan **Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. *"Goodbye, So Soon (Reprise)" **Music: Henry Mancini **Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh **Vocals: The Chorus The Special 3D Edition of The Great Mouse Detective * Associate Production Manager: Rik Michul * Associate Editor: Karl Armstrong * 1st Assistant Editor: Sam Willing * 2nd Assistant Editors: Lawrence Gan, Andrew Short, Sarah Cole Disanti * Additional Editors: Sim Evan-Jones, A.C.E., John Venzon, A.C.E., Robert Fisher, Tiffany Hillkurtz, Ivan Bilancio * Additional Assistant Editors: Amy Grieshaber, Justin Gladd * Temp Sound Effects Editor: Oliver Benavidez * Editorial Coordinator: Rob Thomson * Additional Art Direction: Augusto Schillaci * Maquette Designer: Michael DeFeo * Lead Character Designer: Siz el Chesterfield * Character Designers: Jesse Aclin, Andy Blaik, Sylvain Deboissy, Dan Jeup, John Kricfalusi, Deanna Marsigliese, Ryan O'Loughlin, Genevieve Tsai, Jez Tuya, Dean Wellins * Environment Designers: Frederick Gardner, Allen C. Tam, Clayton Stillwell, Chris Schnabel, Geefwee Boedoe * Visual Development Artists: Paul X. X. Cheng, Dustin d'Arnault, William Dely, Alison Donato, Christopher Greco, Elise Hatheway, Robin Joseph, Ashby Manson, Philip Phillipson, Shane Richardson, Patrick Stannard, Paul J. Sullivan, Yashar Kassai, Fred Warter, Lorin Wood * Character Effects Leads: Christopher Penny, Dan Wrightsell * Character Effects Artist: Lee Johnson * Production Coordinator: David Lyons * Pre-Production Manager: Briana Ryan * Lead Digital Animatics: James Rothwell * Digital Animatics Artists: Alex Gundersen, Will Weigand * Matte Painting Lead: Greg Gibbons * Additional 3D Matte Painting: Jimmy Wu * Unit Publicist: Fumi Kitahara * Production Assistants (Dallas): Yong Lee, Casey Barnes * Production Assistants (Santa Manica): David Hunter, Douglas Schulz * Assistant to Jimmy Hayward: Sara Stump * Assistant to Scott Mosier: Adam Benic * Assistant to Aron Warner: Hannah Checkley * Technology Coordinator: Ari G. Patrick * Director of Production Finance: Marc Matthews * Production Assistants: David Mouser, Sara Caffey *Image Mastering **Director of Image Mastering: Cynthia Stavens **Lead Engineer: Dominic Glynn **Administration Manager: Beth Sullivan **Image Mastering Supervisor: Robin Leigh **Colorist: Mark Dinicola **Color Grading Operator: Susan Bruning **Camera Operator: Erik Anderson **Software Engineering: André Pang, Drew TTV Rogge, Laura Savidge **Color Systems Architect: Rod Bogart **Media Services Manager: Robert Tachoires **Media Services Supervisor: Andra Smith **Media Control Operations: Winston O. Good, Gleen Kasprzycki, Richard Pinkham, Jeff Whittle **Senior Projection: John Hazelton **Assistant Projectionist: Byran Dennis **Projection Scheduler: Antony David Duran *Stereoscopic 3D **Stereoscopic Supervisor: Bob Whitehill **Director of Stereoscopic Production: Joshua Hollander **Stereoscopic Manager: Alex Mandel **Stereo & International Technical Lead: Jay Carina **Rendering: Jonathan Penney, Roxanne Paredes **Stereoscopic Coordinator: Christian F. Julian *Render Pipeline Group **Rendering Pipeline Manager: Anne Pia **Rendering Pipeline Technical Lead: Josh Grant **Rendering Pipeline Team: Kate Cronin, Bethany Jane Hanson, Boris Krasnoiarov, Yun Lien, Eric Peden, Don Schreiter *Post Production **Director & Editorial & Post Production: Bill Kinder **Post Production Supervisor, Non-Theatrical: Jeffery Dean **Post Production Manager: Eric Pearson **Post Production Coordinator: Mark Mila **Management Assistant: Christine Wilcock **Additional Post Production Support: Laurel Ladevich, Erick Ziegler **Additional Sound Services: David Slusser, Andrew Vernon * Post Production Sound Services by: Skywalker Sound · A Lucasfilm Ltd., Company, Marin County, California * Dialogue Editor: Brian Chumney * ADR Editor: Brad Semenoff * Sound Effects Editors: Mac Smith, E.J. Holowicki, Jon Borland * Foley Supervisor: Frank Rinella * Foley Editor: E. Larry Oatfield * Foley Artists: Ronni Brown, Sean England * Foley Mixer: Corey Tyler * Additional Re-Recording Mixers: Christopher Barnett, Leff Lefferts * Sound Effects Recordist: Kimberly Patrick * Assistant Re-Recording Mixer: Tony Villaflor * Recordist: Danielle Dupre * Engineering Services: Doug Ford, Brian Long, Edgar Meza * Digital Editorial Services: Danny Caccavo, Ryan J. Frias, Bonnie Wild, Scott Levine * Digital Transfer: Michael Levine * Post Production Sound Accountant: Mike Peters * Dolby Sound Consultant: Dan Sperry Production Sound Recording The LA Studios * Original Dialogue Mixer: Carlos Sotolongo * Assistant to Mixer: Ryan Coursey * General Manager: Jane Curry Pop Sound * Original Dialogue Mixer/ADR Mixer: Michael Miller * Recordists: Courtney Bishop, Kyle Krajewski * Producer: Erin Reilly * Executive Producer: Susan Boyajan Hyperbolic Audio * New York Audio Engineer: Roy Latham * New York Production Manager: Deborah Latronica * Group ADR Recorded at: The Walt Disney Studios * Group ADR Mixer: Doc Kane * Group ADR Recordist: Jeannette Browning Margarita Mix * Mixer: Larry Winer * ADR Group Voice Casting: L.A. Maddogs * Digital Intermediate by: Technicolor * Digital Film Colorist: Timothy Peeler * Digital Intermediate Producer: Bruce Lomet * Digital Intermediate Editor: Mark Sahagun * Account Executive: Michael Moncreiff * Digital Intermediate Data Management: Vince Cerundolo, Ashley Farber, Brian Kun, Christopher McGregor, Derek Schneider, Cameron Weaver, George *Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation *3D Conversion: Legend3D *Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. *Title Design: Brian McEntee *Titles and Opticals by: Walt Disney Pictures *Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's *Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways *Special Thanks to: Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise *This film is dedicated to the memory of: Basil Rathbone and Nigel Bruce *Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios *NO. 28113 *Motion Picture Association of America *This picture has made *the jurdisction of *I.A.T.S.E., *affiliated with *A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. *© 1986, 2009 The Walt Disney Company * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Soundtrack Available On *Walt Disney RECORDS. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Distributed by *Walt Disney Studios *Motion Pictures. Category:Credits